The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicles typically include a fuel system for supplying fuel from a fuel tank to an engine. In some fuel systems, the pump operates at a relatively constant speed, and fuel that is not used by the engine is returned to the fuel tank. However, because the fuel pump is operated at a relatively constant speed regardless of the fuel demand of the engine, operation of this type of fuel system can be inefficient.
Other fuel systems can include an electronic controller for controlling the pump. The controller varies voltage to the pump according to the fuel demand of the engine. As such, the pump operates according to the fuel demand for increased efficiency of the fuel pump assembly. However, when fuel demand is high, the controller is more likely to malfunction due to the relatively high amount of current supplied to the pump.